Arrangements for generating light effects have been known, for example, from publication WO 2011/015621 A1. The known arrangement comprises a light source and a textile sheet material arranged remote from the light source. This textile sheet material is configured as a woven fabric and comprises a warp thread layer as well as a weft thread layer. The light emitted by the light source may be reflected or deflected by the warp threads or weft threads. On the viewing side of the woven fabric facing away from the light source, there is thus created a light pattern that can generate a three-dimensional light effect for the viewer.
Such arrangements may be illuminated, for example, with the aid of light-emitting diodes or other light sources and may be used for decorative purposes.